


Saturday in the office

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the office, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bucky barnes smut, i wish i could spend my saturday workdays like this, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You have to work on a lazy Saturday when nothing is happening, however you are not alone, you partner Bucky is sharing this not so joyful day with you. You get bored and frustrated and Bucky doesn’t fail to notice it.The whimper escaping your mouth was way more desperate than you wanted it to be, making him smile into the kiss.‘Let’s go to that closet, doll!’ He murmured onto your lips not leaving any time to think, he grabbed your wrist and the two of your were almost running to that small place in the office.





	Saturday in the office

It was a Saturday afternoon, and somehow you were at work. It wasn’t usual at all. You usually worked regular office hours, but now, one of your partners called in emergency, so you had to come in. Thank god, you weren’t alone. You worked with Bucky in the cute office, which was an apartment originally, but the small UX company you were working for renovated it into your new office.

It was spacious, modern, comfortable and you just loved it. You were in the same room with Bucky right now, the two of you worked as partners basically. He was a UX designer and you were his researcher.

‘I haven’t received any e-mails since eleven and now it’s three.’ You groaned and let you head fall back to stare at the ceiling for a while.

‘Dunno, doll. I am kind of watching cat videos for half an hour now.’ Bucky mumbled, his chin resting on his palm as he was almost laying on his desk.

It was just pure boredom.

‘We should do something.’ You launched forward, catching your mouse with one hand and placing your fingers on the keyboard. Bucky just raised a brow before an adorable grin splayed across his pink lips. Damn cat videos.

‘Go ahead! I am opened to any suggestions, because we have one and a half hour until the emergency is over, even if it is not really an emergency.’ He sighed and stood up from his chair.

You looked over him. The black sneakers and the grey trainers looked perfect on him, paired with the baby blue shirt and the loose bun, he looked perfect. Well, it wasn’t a conventional look for men, you had to say it, but he could pull any look he wanted. You often teased him to just quit and be a male model or an escort because he could make a fuck load of money. Not like he hadn’t right now.

You walked next to him, your hip gently touching the edge of the counter as you crossed your arms keeping your eye on the quietly buzzing coffee machine.

‘We could clean in the storage.’ Bucky snorted and pulled his mug from the machine and let it cool a little.

‘Sure, doll. I couldn’t even imagine a better option for a Saturday afternoon than squishing ourselves into that tiny space and clean. No, I’ll stay with the cat videos, thank you.’ He grinned and lifted his mug to his lips, a stray of hair falling to his forehead ad he leant forward.

You huffed and kept staring blank on the floor, only the sound of his mug hitting the counter broke the silence.

‘On the other hand, I couldn’t not notice how frustrated you were lately.’ You looked up to him, a grin sitting across his lips. ‘So maybe, getting ourselves constantly bumping into each other on there would ease it a little.’ There was a change in his voice, it dropped and the steel blue eyes took your figure in slowly.

‘That’s not true.’

‘Which part?’ The teased as he turned a little, to close you between his body and the counter.

‘None.’ Your voice was merely a whisper. He was right in both things and now his kind of sweet scent mixed with coffee hit you, and it just made it all worse.

There was a soft disapproving hum coming from him.

His hands brushed against your hips ever so slightly as he raised them to cup your cheeks.

‘You are such a liar. I could see you stroking that needy pussy through your jeans a few minutes ago.’ He took a sharp inhale of breath, making your eyes widen in panic. ‘Oh, yes, doll. I did see your desperate attempt to get any friction, just to ease that ache, that need.’

‘Bucky, I…’ You mumbled, not daring to look at him, your face burning, red. You felt horrible, because you were pretty convinced that he couldn’t see it, and fuck again, he was right. You were desperate and hot and bothered right now.

His hands which now was caressing your neck lifted you head, making you look at him, to see his desire, his need for you.

There was a second when you wanted to say something but he cut your chances when his soft lips got pressed against yours. His kiss was slow and gentle, only his soft lips caressing yours, making you fist his shirt and inhale deeply.

He broke the kiss to pull you even closer, the warm palms resting on your back and hips and before you could have said something his lips were on yours again, deepening the kiss with the flick of his tongue against your lips. The whimper escaping your mouth was way more desperate than you wanted it to be, making him smile into the kiss.

‘Let’s go to that closet, doll!’ He murmured onto your lips not leaving any time to think, he grabbed your wrist and the two of your were almost running to that small place in the office. The door got closed behind you with a shut and Bucky was kissing you again, hurriedly pulling onto your shirt. His kisses made you feel dizzy and your hands going on autopilot undressing him with the same speed as he did to you.

‘So, tell me, kitten, are you desperate to someone pull some nice orgasms of you or you want my cock, hn?’ His words slurred a bit, sharp teeth gazing your neck which just made you shiver and your eyes rolled back.

It wasn’t that easy to answer when both of his hands were cupping your breasts and his mouths was working on your collarbones. ‘Both.’ You moaned and he giggled a bit to your skin before sucking a nipple into his hot mouth.

‘So needy, aren’t ya?’ Your answer was only a whimper, but he kept going. ‘Tell me, doll, when was the last time you come?’

Bucky was on his knees on the soft carpet, and he made an incredible sight. Before you could have answered he pulled your panties down and lifted one knee above his shoulder to gain better access to your aching core. You were so turned on, you could feel yourself aching for him and your slick slowly covering your lips and even your thighs. ‘Like… ugh… a week ago. But it was more of a single player thing.’ You forced out just before his light touch on your throbbing core made your eyes roll back and your mouth fall open.

‘God, you are so wet, literally dripping from your pretty pussy.’ A cry escaped your throat when he brushed his fingers over your clit, stroking it slowly. ‘It’s so stiff, god, when did anyone else touched you other than yourself?’

‘Like seven months ago…’

He didn’t say a thing just licked a long strip from your core to your clit, which left you a trembling and whimpering mess. He would make you come in no time you could feel it. Your legs were shaking, hands tangled in his brown locks as you tried to process what he was doing to you.

‘Bucky, Buck… I… fuck.’ Your voice was weak and shuddering with desire before you come with a loud cry of his name, your whole body shaking with the force of your orgasm. Bucky licked you through it, patiently waiting until your hips weren’t bucking anymore to push two fingers into you. It felt insane, being all sensitive from the orgasm you just had he worked you up in seconds again, fingerfucking you hard and fast.

‘You are such a good girl, come on my tongue so fast. I wonder if you can do it again with my cock inside of you.’ His voice was deep and intoxicating and you couldn’t fight the urge to open your eyes and look at him. His brown locks messy, cheeks flushed and lips so pink. God, he was a sight. The black boxers got pushed to the ground and you licked your lips to the sight of him. His cock was leaking with precum already, hard and heavy between his legs.

It took only a second for him to line up with your entrance and kiss down on your neck before whispering to your ear. ‘Okay, doll, I want you to tell me if I am hurting you.’ You nod and bit his shoulder as his fat cock head pushed into you, stretching your entrance around him. By the time he was half way in both of you were panting and shaking with anticipation, your nails scratching his back while his hands brushing your hips.

‘Please, I need you, Buck. all the way inside, please.’ The plea was weak and desperate, but you could feel the goose bumps running on his arms from your voice. With one solid motion he pushed himself until he bottomed out and your head fall back to the wall with a loud knock.

‘Feeling good, baby doll?’ His words were merely more than a whisper as he was moving inside you, his cock heavy inside of you, stretching you deliciously. The small room got filled your your moans and cries as h worked both of you closer and closer to climax. You needed him so bad. It was the kind of a need you had no idea about, it consumed you from the moment he touched you first and you couldn’t get enough. You were pulsing and quivering around him, teeth leaving a mark on is skin when you got to the edge. ‘Come for me.’

This simple whisper into your ear was enough to push you over, to make your body tremble as it got covered by the pleasure of your orgasm. It was long and intense an hearing him come, and felling him pulse inside of you, filling you with his hot cum just prolonged your climax.

The both you were a giggling, panting mess when it was over. Bucky leaned to you, letting go of holding your leg his arms circled around you, his soft hair tickling your face. He pulled out and grabbed a sneaked out to the room to grab a few napkins so the two of you could clean up the majority of the mess you made.

A few minutes later when you were fully dressed again and laying on the couch on his chest it started to hit you what you have done.

‘So, um.. ‘ He started and you lifted your head to look at him. His sleet blue eyes were insecure and his lips were pressed in a firm line. ‘How about getting something to eat late, like our favourite Thai restaurant near to my place?’ He asked with a slightest blush on his cheeks.

‘Near to your place?’ You asked with raising a brow.

‘Yeah, I mean… I’d love to do this again… maybe in a bed next time, or at least not standing.’ He laughed nervously. ‘Only if you’d like it too.’ He added quickly.

It was adorable as he rambled nervously, being the complete opposite of the Bucky who dirty talked to you a minute ago like no one ever before. To be honest you were both enjoying sex with him and were incredibly curious about what else he can do in bed to surprise you, not to mention that you already fancied him before.

‘I’d love to. Both. I mean, I am hungry and Thai sounds amazing and I think I really need you to take care of me a little more.’ You batted your eye lashes innocently at him, making him growl.

‘No worries, we can do that a lot sooner, doll. Get to your desk, like a good girl, because we still have half an hour to go, and I have some good ideas to use it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants office days like this? ;)


End file.
